


Celebration

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Michael Cole & Tazz celebrate his European title win -  rewrite of 12/16 Raw
Relationships: Michael Cole/Tazz
Kudos: 5





	Celebration

Title: Celebration  
Author: Khylara  
Summary: Mikey & Tazz celebrate his Euro win. (A rewrite of 12/16 Raw)  
Comments: We got screwed with this, plain and simple. After  
everything he's been through the past few months, he deserved to  
win. So - this is what I wish had happened after the match that  
night. I finished this BEFORE he and Spike won the Tag belts, so  
hopefully this DID happen after that :)  
And Test picking on Mikey didn't happen, either. My story, my rules :)

*******************

Celebration  
-Khylara

Tazz strode up the ramp, giving the fans one last triumphant salute  
before slipping behind the stage curtain. He sagged against the wall,  
suddenly exhausted, his whole body aching. Christian's low blow had  
come too close to taking him out, but at the last minute he had  
managed to lock in the Tazzmission. Against everything,against all  
the odds, he had won.

He looked down at the European Championship belt cradled in his hands  
and unexpectedly his eyes misted over. /Long haul,/ he thought, the  
months of humiliation, of beating after beating, of losing match  
after match coming back to him in one sudden rush. It had almost  
been too much to take; he had come so close to quitting several times  
over the past few months. Only one thing had kept him going, kept his  
faith strong in spite of everything. One person.

That person was running straight toward him, the widest grin he had  
ever seen spread across his face as he launched himself into his  
outstretched arms. "You did it! " Michael Cole yelled, throwing his  
arms around his lover's neck and hugging him for all he was  
worth. "I knew you could! That was incredible!"

"Yeah." Tazz slid a free arm around Michael's waist. "Almost lost  
it for a minute there."

"Christian didn't have a prayer," Michael countered, still  
smiling. "Not a hope in hell. I KNEW you could beat him!" He gestured  
to the belt. "Can I see?"

"Sure, babe. It's as much yours as it is mine." He held it out and  
together they gazed at it, admiring it for a moment.

"I'm proud of you, you know," Michael said quietly. "You stuck it  
out in spite of everything and look where it got you." He looked up,  
eyes shining. "Champion."

"Don't get too carried away," Tazz warned. "It's European and you  
know McMahon. I could lose it tomorrow."

"Doesn't matter," Michael said with a shake of his head. "It's YOURS  
now. You earned it, especially after everything you've been through  
the past few months." He pushed it toward Tazz's waist. "Put it on."

Tazz raised an eyebrow. "You wanna see it on me?" At Michael's  
eager nod he shrugged. "Okay. Sure." He fastened it on, turning the  
buckle toward the front. "There. Okay?"

"More than okay," Michael murmurred. "Wonderful. It suits you,  
Peter."

Tazz grinned as well. "Gotta admit, it feels pretty good." He pulled  
Michael back into his arms. "You feel pretty good, too." He brushed  
against Michael's prominent erection, his eyes widening in  
suprise. "Especially this. I get you all hot and bothered, babe?"

Blushing, Michael nodded. "I don't know what it is, but you with that  
belt on...it's just so damn sexy." Michael pressed his entire body  
against his lover's. "I wish we could...you know...right here. Right  
now."

Tazz's dark eyes widened; his usually shy lover was rarely so  
forthcoming. Now though...Michael's eyes were sweeping over him with  
a look full of pure lust, a look that said he was going to ravish  
Tazz in front of the entire WWF roster if he had to wait much longer.

Taking Michael's hand, Tazz led the way to the locker rooms. "Do you  
have to stay? Aren't you doing a promo with someone?" he asked as  
they walked.

"Hell with the promo," Michael said to his lover's complete suprise.  
Backing Tazz up against a wall, he wound his arms back around his  
lover's neck. "Coach or Kevin can do it. I want you. Now." With  
that, he pulled Tazz into a hard, demanding kiss that left no doubt  
as to his intentions.

By the time Michael pulled away, Tazz was not only breathless but  
achingly hard as well. "Let me get my bag," he managed to get  
out. "and we'll go."

"Do you really need your bag?" Michael asked as they continued toward  
the locker area.

"Kinda, yeah," Tazz admitted. "My street clothes are in there and  
other stuff. Stuff we'll need." He squeezed the hand in his  
keeping. "Aren't you the one always going on and on about how I  
should be a little more patient with stuff?"

Michael's cheeks once again turned bright red. "I'm not feeling very  
patient right now," he confessed shyly, ducking his head.

Turning, Tazz pulled Michael back into his arms, pressing their  
bodies together so his lover could feel his own arousal. "Yeah, I  
know. Neither am I." He brushed a finger against Michael's  
cheek. "Two seconds and we're outta here. Okay, babe?"

"As long as that's all it takes," Michael said with a smile as they  
resumed walking.

They stopped in the locker room long enough to grab Tazz's duffel,  
then they headed to the parking lot. "I'll drive," Michael said as  
thye made their way to the rental SUV. "This way I won't be tempted."

"And what about me being tempted?" Tazz asked, partly serious.  
Michael simply laughed as they both climbed into the truck and made  
their way out of the arena parking lot.

The moment Michael pulled onto the street he felt a hand snake up his  
leg. With a smile he deftly moved away. "Not while I'm driving."

Tazz grinned, leaning closer. "How about at red lights?" he purred  
as he moved his hand back to Michael's leg, inching it slowly upward.

Michael sighed as Tazz nuzzled his neck; it was one of his weak spots  
and his lover wasn't above exploiting it to get his own way. "Peter,"  
he gasped, clutching the steering wheel. "We'll end up as crocodile  
food if you keep that up."

"You are pretty tasty," Tazz commented, grinning at Michael's blush.  
he drew away reluctantly, folding his hands primly in his lap. "I'll  
behave until we get to the hotel." He said before leering at  
Michael. "Then, babe, your ass is mine."

Michael grinned. "Not if I grab yours first." They both burst out  
laughing.

After a few minutes, Michael turned into the hotel parking lot and  
stopped the car, leaning back into the leather seat. "You can feel  
me up all you want to now," he invited.

Tazz leaned over and gave him a long, lingering kiss, letting his  
hands rest at Michael's waist. "As tempting as you are, you deserve  
a bed," he said. He took his hand and gently tugged it toward the  
door. "C'mon."

Going into the hotel, they headed straight for the elevator. Once  
the doors closed, Michael pounced; pushing Tazz against the wall his  
cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. Hard, demanding and  
passionate, it was so unlike how Michael usually was that Tazz felt  
his arousal return with aching hardness. He slid his hands down to  
cup Michael's ass, pulling him even closer as he deepened the kiss  
further.

By the time the elevator reached their floor, both men were breathing  
heavily. Without a word, Tazz took Michael's hand and led him down  
the hall to his room. Unlocking the door, he pulled Michael in and  
slammed it behind him, making sure to lock it as he did so.

The moment the door was shut Michael threw himself back into Tazz's  
arms. Tazz laughed as his own hands went to Michael's waist and  
lifted him up off the floor. "Eager, aren't you, babe?" he asked as  
he carried Michael toward the bed.

Michael nodded. "Want you," he murmurred in between kisses. "Want  
you so bad." He began unbuttoning Tazz's ring shirt as he was sat  
down on the edge of the bed. "Take this off."

"I'm still all sweaty from my match," Tazz warned as he helped  
Michael out of his own shirt.

"I like you all sweaty," Michael said as he threw the black shirt on  
the floor. The orange one underneath wasn't far behind. He brushed  
a kiss across one of Tazz's tattoos, eliciting a shiver from the  
other man. "Besides...you're gonna get a lot sweatier before I'm  
done with you."

Tazz's eyes widened. "Sounds like you've got everything all planned  
out," he commented as he undid his lover's belt.

"Not really. No, don't." He stopped Tazz just as he was about to undo  
his championship belt. "Leave it on."

Tazz's dark eyes widened even more. "You getting kinky all of a  
sudden?" he asked, kicking off his shoes and socks instead.

Michael's cheeks turned red. "I've got this fantasy of you and  
me...with you wearing just the belt. Granted, it's the WWF  
Heavyweight Championship belt...but this works just as well." He  
pulled down his lover's track pants, exposing him to his hungry  
gaze. "Even better, actually. This belt won't get in the way."  
Before Tazz could even think of stopping him, Michael slid his mouth  
over his erect cock.

Tazz let out a low groan and closed his eyes, his hands tangling in  
his lover's hair as Michael caressed him with lips and tongue. "Oh  
God...baby, you do that so good," he murmurred, a shiver running  
through him as Michael moved over a particularly sensitive  
area. "But you'd better stop...otherwise this is gonna be over with  
awfully fast..."

Instead of stopping him, Tazz's warning had the opposite effect.  
Michael sucked even harder, Taking his lover's cock even deeper down  
his throat. His hands slid up Tazz's legs to his ass, cupping it  
briefly before he brushed a finger between them.

The feel of that finger was the last straw. With a final shout, Tazz  
came hard, sending warm, salty-sweet semen down Michael's waiting  
throat. he swallowed greedily, being careful not to miss a single  
drop, even licking him clean before being taken back into his lover's  
strong arms and kissed breathless.

"Damn," Tazz said when he finally broke away. "That was so sweet,  
baby."

Michael couldn't help smiling. "So are you," he said as he laid down  
on the bed, pulling Tazz down with him. "No." he stopped Tazz again  
when he tried to take the belt off. "Leave it on."

"Really?" Tazz asked as he slid off Michel's jeans, wanting to make  
sure. "You want me to fuck you with my belt on?"

Michael nodded eagerly as he slid a condom over his lover's renewed  
erection and laid back down. "Yes. You don't know how sexy you look  
with it on. It's driving me crazy." He arched into his lover's touch  
as Tazz gently eased two fingers inside him. "Oh, God...Peter..."

"Shh, baby. I'm getting there." He took his fingers away and eased  
between Michael's legs. He brushed a kiss against his lips. "Love  
you, Mikey." With that he slowly eased his cock inside.

Michael let out a long, drawn out moan as his lover's cock slid all  
the way in. "Oh...yes." he breathed, clutching Tazz as he began to  
move. "Yes...harder." His body began rocking in time with Tazz's  
meeting every thrust with one of his own. "Harder!"

Tazz groaned and did as he was asked, the bed creaking in time with  
his efforts. Michael's cries grew louder as the cold kiss of metal  
from Tazz's belt hit his abdomen with every thrust, a sharp contrast  
to the growing warmth that had centered in his groin. His entire body  
spasmed hard as Tazz's cock brushed a spot deep inside. Close...he  
was so close...

Tazz nuzzled his ear. "Come on, baby," he breathed, his own body  
shuddering. "That's it. Let it go." Another thrust, and Michael  
cried out even louder. "Come on, Mikey baby. Come for me."

One final hard thrust, and Michael was screaming Tazz's name as he  
came all over his belly and chest. Peter came a moment later, burying  
his face in Michael's shoulder as he did so.

They lay tangled together for several moments, cradling each other  
close as they tried to catch their breath. Finally, Tazz leaned up to  
give his lover a long, loving kiss. "Mikey? Baby, you okay?"

"Mmmm." Michael opened his eyes and smiled. "More than okay.  
Wonderful." He slid his arms around Tazz's neck. "Incredible. I  
can't think of words to cover it."

Tazz couldn't help chuckling. "Well, I'll be damned. For once  
you're speechless." They both laughed.

Tazz brushed his lips against Michael's, intending it to be a good  
night kiss. He was surprised when Michael cupped the back of his  
head, deepening it, turning it back to passion. "Damn, babe. You're  
still all turned on, aren't you?"

He smiled, a blush coloring his cheeks as he wrapped his legs around  
his lover's waist. "What you do to me," he murmurred, his eyes  
bright with renewed lust. "Do it again."

Chuckling, Tazz shook his head. "I don't think there's any bullets  
left in the gun, babe." his smile became wider as an idea popped  
into his head. Taking Michael's shoulders, he rolled over until the  
smaller man was on top of him. "Besides, it's your turn."

Michael's eyes widened. "You want me to..." He didn't finish.

Tazz nodded. "Yeah. I want you to." Unbuckling the belt, he pushed  
it against Michael's waist. "Wearing that."

Michael immediately shook his head. "No, I can't," he  
stammered. "That's yours."

"It's yours, too. If you hadn't kept at me I never would've stayed  
around to get it." a knowing little smile crossed the bigger man's  
face. "Besides, you've always wanted to wear it just once. Haven't  
you?"

Michael ducked his head. "You know me too well," he said as he  
strapped it on. He stood up. "There. I bet I look ridiculous."

Tazz's eyes widened as he gazed at his lover. The gold European  
Championship belt only emphasized Michael's already considerable  
sexuality, drawing attention to his slender waist and prominent  
erection. "Not ridiculous," he corrected when he found his  
voice. "Beautiful. And damn sexy." He pulled Michael back into his  
arms, sliding a condom over his cock before lying back against the  
pillows. "C'mere, champ."

"I'm not," Michael said as he let Tazz draw him close. "I'm not a  
champion."

"You're MY champion," Tazz said, kissing him as he moved into  
position. "You'll always be my champion. Now, come on, babe." He ran  
a hand up Michael's bare leg. "Don't leave me hanging here."

To his suprise, Michael pulled away a little. "Maybe I should," he  
said with a smile, brushing a teasing little kiss against his lover's  
lips. "Maybe I should make you beg."

Tazz groaned. "You want me to beg for it, baby?" he asked. "You  
want me to tell you how bad I want you to shove your dick up my ass  
and fuck me senseless? " He didn't wait for an answer before  
continuing. "I want you so bad I can taste it, so bad I'm aching for  
it. I want you to fuck me long and fast and hard, so hard I won't be  
able to sit down for days." Reaching up, he cupped Michael's stunned  
face in his hands and gave him a hard, searing kiss. "Do it, Mikey.  
Make love to me."

A whimper sounded deep in Michael's throat. "Oh, God. I should know  
better than to tease you. You always make me pay for it. Well, it's  
your turn." Pushing Tazz's legs up, he slowly slid inside of  
him. "Is this what you want, Peter love?"

It was Tazz's turn to whimper, partly from need and partly from  
discomfort. They rarely made love like this, but seeing his lover  
standing over him wearing the gold championship belt had awakened a  
rarely indulged in desire. The desire to give up control and put it  
in another's keeping. The desire to just lie back and hold on.

Another kiss was brushed against his lips and he returned it  
hungrily, greedily. The cold golden metal of the championship belt  
was pressed against his abdomen, sending a chill down his spine that  
only aroused him more. The hot, hard length of Michael's erection  
was deep inside him, waiting until he was ready, waiting to replace  
discomfort with pleasure. Waiting to replace pleasure with ecstasy.

"Okay?" Michael whispered, his voice a little shaky. He wasn't used  
to this; the tight feel of his lover's body around his cock was  
undermining his already unsteady control. "Okay, Peter love?"

Tazz nodded. "Yeah. Do it, baby." Another groan escaped him as  
Michael began to thrust. "Oh...fuck yeah...that's it, Mikey. God,  
you feel so fucking good..."

"So do you. Hot...tight...so good." Michael breathed, thrusting  
harder. He leaned down, resting his head on Tazz's broad shoulder as  
a shudder ran through his slender frame. "So damn good....Peter..."

Through his own growing haze, Tazz caught the hitch in Michael's  
voice, felt the shudder and knew he was close. He arched into his  
lover's touch, meeting every thrust with one of his own while his  
hand slid up Michael's body in a blatant caress. Finding one of his  
nipples, he gently pinched it erect, fingering it into a hard little  
nubbin.

The double stimulation proved to be too much. With a final, keening  
wail, Michael managed one last jerky thrust before his body shook in  
orgasm. His triggered Tazz's; he came moments later, groaning  
Michael's name as he spilled semen all over his belly.

Afterwards, they cradled each other close, soothing each other with  
tender touches and softly whispered words. "Jesus, Mikey," Tazz said  
when he finally caught his breath. "I gotta get you to do that more  
often."

Michael smiled as he unclasped the championship belt and laid it  
aside. "Anything my champion wants," he purred, sealing the promise  
with a kiss.


End file.
